The Legend Of Relyt/Chapter 4. The Great Deku Tree
Chapter 4.The Great Deku Tree Me-Tatl, so how do we find this guy? Tatl-Ummm, we should probably ask The Great Deku Tree. Me-And where is The Great Deku Tree? Tatl-In the center of Forest Haven. As Tatl and I are arriving at The Forest Haven, I notice this isn't some island. It must be a continent. When I was young my sister told that the world was of small islands, a giant sea and four continents. I didn't really pay attention though. Man-Here we are, Forest Haven. I front flip out. We enter the Forest Haven and head to middle. Me-Tatl... Tatl-Yes. Me-Oh, nothing. Tatl-What? Me-How are you sure that I am the hero of wisdom? Tatl-Princess Zelda told me and the others. She said that we must find and guide you guys to each other. Me-Okay, what will you do when we found each other? Tatl-We will return to zelda. Me-We? Wait does this guy have a fairy to? Tatl-Yes. And so does the other. Me-Wait your not making sense. There is another person? Tatl-Yes. The hero of wisdom, courage and power. Me-You mean Ganondorf is a hero. Tatl-What? No! Me-But isn't Ganondorf suppose to have the Triforce Of Power? Tatl-He was. The reason Zelda has to pass on the Triforce of Wisdom to someone else is because, she is now a spirit. She gave up her life to see to it that Ganondorf doesn't have the Triforce Of Power. Though someone is trying to revive him. Me-...Okay. Wait, why did I get the Triforce of Wisdom? Tatl-You don't have it, yet. Zelda choose you because out of every one, you... Me-What? Tatl-You are connected to her. Me-How? Tatl-Nayru. She gave birth to one boy and one daughter. Me-So Zelda is my sister? Tatl-No. Well, umm kinda. You were preserved for some reason, by Nayru. Your real sister died tons and tons of years ago. This Zelda, now is a relative of your sister Zelda. Well the past Zelda was. This new one is of now way related to you. Only just pure bloodline of Hyrule. Me-Tatl. Tatl-Yeah. Me-Thanks. I never knew any of this. Tatl-Yeah well now you do. Anyway we are almost there. Suddenly a flash of appears in front of us. We run and to our eyes is a great big tree. Me-Wow, a big tree. Or is it? ???-No, I'm not. You are a smart boy. Tatl-It talks!?! ???-I am the Great Deku Tree. You seek Argorok. He lives in the Kokiri Forest. Me-Which way is that? Great Deku Tree- You are that of Wisdom. You must find him yourself. This will be considered training. You must learn to use your mind before asking questions if you wish to pass the Trials Of Wisdom. Me-The Trials Of Wisdom? What are...I have to use my mind. I think for a second. Me-The Trials Of Wisdom are trials in which I have to pass to obtain the Triforce of Wisdom. Right? Great Deku Tree-Good. Now you must continue to use your mind. Good luck on this.